


A Setting SSSN

by GuyOfShy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Strong mention of Bumblebee/by, all of Team SSSN are dorks, monkey see monkey do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their post-match meet on the middle of the field, Sun also remembers that his team is full of complete dorks, one of which irritates him while another consoles him, and the other is missing entirely.</p><p>It made him wonder just how much of a dork he was for hanging out with them.</p><p>Extension of Volume 3 Chapter 3, so, spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Setting SSSN

“ _And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the doubles round!_ ”

Port’s gallant voice boomed throughout the Colosseum and thundered along the raucous cheers of the crowd, as the leader of said team pivoted on his feet, triumphantly raising his arms as he faced them. Chuckling he offered waves and thanks, reveling in the applause. That match was too close _not_ to celebrate.

As the spectators began to depart, Sun turned to fire a pair of gutsy hand pistols at his favorite Faunus fan but saw her already walking out, her hands already occupied in holding Yang’s.

“But... Blake?” He croaked. His hands weakly fell to his sides, and he turned and kicked uselessly at the dirt. “Darn..."

He’d already had an inkling that she was falling away from him and into Yang. She had steadily been trading time with him for her, and she would mention her more often. It didn’t help that the two already spent a majority of their time together, being on the same team, and being partners as well. He knew that both he and Yang were both able to provide Blake the jovial presence and tender care that she needed to keep herself grounded, she was just able to get there a little sooner.

_‘Darn it! If only Yang hadn’t been on her team... No, I can’t say that. If I acted that selfishly she would never go out with me.’_

At least, where his sun was setting, Blake’s was rising elsewhere. It was part of Yang’s name too, after all.

He turned to another side of the arena, peering out into the people for someone else to greet. He spotted Velvet, and she was kinda cute, so he began to make the same motion and flashed a grin at her. She weakly waved back, offering a nervous smile. Sun grinned back, but faltered when Coco possessively took her arm and lowered her shades to fire a glare that pierced him as if he’d been shot by her minigun. What frightened him more was that she looked like she was debating whether or not to waste the ammo on him. Seeing that he got the message, or as he saw it a death sentence, she up and turned to leave dragging a relieved Velvet off behind her.

Sun sighed and lowered his head, and flinched when a hand clapped onto his shoulder. The unmistakable accent of Scarlet greeted him before he saw the burgundy shock of hair, and felt better knowing that he would be the one to reassure rather than chide him.

“At least we won the match Sun. We’re going to the next round!” He exclaimed, pounding a fist onto Sun’s chest to shake some life into him.

“But I didn’t win any of them,” he muttered, thinking on his other lost interests. He collapsed cross-legged onto the ground, hands resting on his knees.

“I can’t believe Yang beat me to the punch,” he grumbled.

“Well, she did beat you every time in Remnant: The Game. You’ve got your team behind you though. We’ve had just as much luck as you, and we’re with you every step of the miserable way,” he responded, cheerful as ever.

“Thanks Scarlet. At least I can count on you.”

Scarlet beamed at the commendation, but quickly withered when he saw Sun’s disposition contort into a grimace. His leader stood up to respond to Neptune approaching as he climbed his way down from a craggy spire where he hid for most of the match.

“Yeah, at least I can count on you Scarlet,” Sun quipped as he raised his voice. “Unlike our good friend Neptune. Speaking of our team, what were you DOING out there Neptune! At least Scarlet and Sage actually fought someone!”

“Hey, I took out three of the girls on their team, and it wasn’t with good looks for once!”

“Yeah, you certainly blew them out of the water after you winked and grinned at them, along with any chances with your precious Snow Angel,” he bitterly replied.

Raising his hands to shield himself from Sun’s verbal assault, he blurted, “Woah woah woah! What’s with all the hostility man?”

Scarlet stepped between them and gingerly pushed the two apart. “Monkey king’s a bit touchy right now. He’s lost Blake, and we almost lost the match. Can we be nice right now instead of, not nice?”

Sun unfolded his crossed arms and stepped back toward Neptune, trying to ward away his discontented frown.

“Sorry, Neptune. Bros?”

Neptune grinned with him and bumped his fist. “Bros.”

Sun sighed and shook his head free of worry, and with newfound vigor pumped a celebratory fist into the air. “Alright, let’s go grab some grub! To a bittersweet victory! What say you Scarlet?”

“I say a victory well earned!”

Sun and Scarlet locked arms and began jauntily marching off, but Neptune pulled them back by their shoulders when he realized they didn’t have a fourth member among them.

“Uh, guys? What happened to Sage?”

Suddenly the sand shifted beneath them, and everyone backed away from rising mound of dust. As it fell away to the sides a familiar white coat and dark complexion surfaced from the sands, and once his team dug him out Sage shook the rest of the clingy particles from his body.

As Sun walked closer he laughed, “Whoa big guy. You alright?”

“Just fine,” Sage replied, working out a kink in his shoulder. “I didn’t fall on it too hard.”

“Awesome. Well, great work everyone. Now let’s go snag some food from the stands, and later, we’re all playing Remnant: The Game, and Scarlet,” Sun sneered as he stuck a finger at him, “I’m not losing to you.”

“Hey, I never said I could beat you. It usually comes down to Neptune and Sage anyways.”

Neptune began miserably sliding past them, groaning as he went. “Can we just go already? I’m not a huge fan of hanging out by all this water.”

“I think I’ve got sand in my shoes..." Scarlet muttered.

Sun sighed. “This is why I should take you to doubles Sage. At least you don’t complain like these idiots.”

“ _Hey!_ ” They replied in unison.

“Alright guys,” Sun said as he began walking toward the entrance of the stadium, “for the last time, let’s split.”

As he stepped into the large shadowed entryway, he heard the taps of their feet resounding against the hard tile and he wondered about who he would be battling the next time he would be walking on it. He wondered if Neptune would help next time, and he wondered if he’d be fighting underneath another artificial sun. He wondered who he looked forward to fighting more, Blake or Yang.

 _‘Nah, I can’t fight either of them just out of spite,’_ he admitted, dropping any sort of anger that he felt toward either of them. _‘I’d rather beat some sense into one of these idiots instead.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Since we don’t have another episode today/tomorrow, here you go. Thought of this because Yang’s comment about the dorks winning stuck with me for some reason.
> 
> The only reason I picked Velvet was because I wanted to establish my support for Crosshares.
> 
> I mean ... I would enjoy Sun and Neptune’s characters more if they did something more than occasionally popping in to flirt with Blake and Weiss. That’s personal shipping bias aside, mind you. I actually liked them this fight because it was pretty amusing to watch, so I guess I wanted to do it again. There's my whiny rant, sorry. Scarlet definitely stole the show though, I love him already.
> 
> Anyway. There were a few parts here that deserve to be smoothed out a little more, but aside from that, well, I think I did _okay_ on this one ... I had fun. Fun was had. Feel free to tell me what you thought in a comment if you want, and thanks for reading!


End file.
